Sumomo: the Spirit Archer
by Empress Kurama
Summary: Kurama has a secret fiancee! (sadly, the character I created is NOTHING like me) Kurama thinks this girl may have been in his past life...
1. Kurama's Secret

You might think that this is just one of those fics where the author puts themselves in the story. IT'S NOT!!! The character I put in this story is the exact opposite of me! (well, except the part where she can fight..) I know most of you don't like original characters, but when I put this up before, my reviewers said this was too good and too funny to complain about! (My fic was taken off Fanfiction.net before because I put pictures in the story..oops..) Sorry about the confusion! Kurama's human mom usually refers to Kurama as Shuichi, so he will sometimes be called Shuichi in the dialogue, but his name referring to his speech will remain as Kurama.  
~ Kurama/s-girl  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1: Kurama's Secret  
  
Kurama, Yusuke, Keiko, and Kuwabara are walking home from school to go to Kieko's house to study.  
  
Kuwabara: Man, I have a HUGE test tomorrow..  
  
Keiko: The science mid-term Mr Akashi is giving?  
  
Kuwabara: Yeah..last time I took a test in his class, I got a 7%...  
  
Yusuke: *jaw drops* 7%?!? *laughing*  
  
Kuwabara: What's so funny Yusuke? I bet you didn't do much better..  
  
Yusuke: I still beat you by 5%..  
  
Keiko: YOU ONLY GOT 12% ON YOUR LAST TEST?!? I CAN NOT BELIEVE YOU!!!  
  
Yusuke: Why can't you? All science tests are multiple choice, and it's my best subject!  
  
Botan: Don't ask him what he gets in his other subjects..trust me Keiko, you don't want to know *floating on her oar with Yukina sitting next to her and Hiei standing on the branch of a tree*  
  
Hiei: Really, Keiko, don't let this failure disrupt your perfect grade point average..but me on the other hand.. *hops out of the tree and stands next to Keiko*  
  
Yusuke: *pushes Hiei away from Keiko* Watch it Hiei..  
  
Yukina: *gets off of Botan's oar* Kuwabara?  
  
Kuwabara: Yes, my darling princess?  
  
Yukina: Do you think something's wrong with Kurama?  
  
Kurama: *looking at the sky, not making a sound*  
  
Kuwabara: *whispers* He has been awfully quiet today..  
  
Keiko: Do you think something's wrong?  
  
Yusuke: I'll go see..hey, Kurama!  
  
Keiko, Yusuke, Yukina, Hiei, and Kuwabara: *whisper* Yusuke, no!  
  
Yusuke: Kurama!  
  
Kurama: *slowly looks over at Yusuke* hmm?  
  
Yusuke: Somethin' wrong?  
  
Kurama: No, nothing's wrong..  
  
Keiko: You seem to be pretty distracted today..  
  
Kurama: Really, I'm fine..  
  
Kuwabara: C'mon Kurama! You can tell us!  
  
Kurama: There is nothing wrong! *sighs* I have to go..sorry guys *runs away*  
  
Botan: Maybe we should follow him?  
  
Hiei: That's probably the only way we're going to find out..  
  
Every1: *run after Kurama*  
  
~ Outside Kurama's (human) house ~  
  
Every1: *peeking though a window*  
  
Kurama: *being pushed into his room*  
  
Mrs. Minamino: Hurry, Shuichi! Get ready! She'll be here any minute!  
  
Kuwabara: Who's gonna be here any minute?  
  
Kurama: *walks out of his room in a tux and sees every1 crowded up by the window* How long have you been watching me?!?  
  
Kuwabara: Ever since you ditched us after school..  
  
Yusuke: KUWABARA!!! YOU BIG MOUTH!!!  
  
Hiei: This is why we can never tell him anything..  
  
Kurama: You need to leave..now  
  
Mrs. Minamino: Shuichi, don't be so rude.. Your friends can stay and meet Sumomo.. (yes, I know the name is from Chobits..)  
  
Botan: Who's Sumomo?  
  
Sumomo: *walks through the door* Who do you think? *has long black hair, pulled back into a ponytail halfway down; in a blue snowflake patterned kimono; frowning*  
  
Mrs. Minamino: Sumomo is Shuichi's fiancee`..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Not bad for the first chapter, huh? Well, be sure to read the next chapter:  
  
FRIENDLY WELCOMES?! 


	2. Friendly Welcomes?

Chapter 2: Friendly welcomes?  
  
Mrs. Minamino: Sumomo is Shuichi's fiancee`..  
  
Kuwabara, Yukina, Keiko, Hiei, and Botan: F-f-fiancee`?!?  
  
Hiei: *big eyes; grits teeth* //how dare she try to steal my Kurama..//(this is why I find Hiei scary..kowaii kowaii..)  
  
Sumomo: Trust me, it wasn't our choice..  
  
Kurama: *nods in agreement, stares at Sumomo* //Wow..she's prettier than mom said..//  
  
Sumomo's mom: *walks in the door and stands beside Sumomo* Well? Go say hello.. *pushes Sumomo to Kurama*  
  
Sumomo: Mom! *sighs* Hello, Shuichi..  
  
Kurama: *takes out a rose and hands it to her* For you..  
  
Sumomo's and Kurama's moms: *walk away and start talking*  
  
Sumomo: *takes rose and stares at it* thanks..  
  
Hiei: //why is she staring at it?//  
  
Yusuke: Okay we met her, and now we're gonna get going..see ya, Kura--I mean, Shuichi!  
  
Kuwabara: She's so pretty..  
  
Sumomo: *walks over* Are you being stupid, or are you always this idiotic?  
  
Hiei: He's like this all the time..  
  
Kuwabara: Hey!  
  
Sumomo: *picks up Kuwabara by the back of his shirt* If you are such an idiot, then get your moronic ass away from me! *throws him out the door*  
  
Yusuke: Okay, we're leaving now! *whispers to Kurama* Have fun..*grabs Keiko's hand and runs*  
  
Botan: *follows Keiko and Yusuke*  
  
Yukina: Kuwabara? Are you okay?  
  
Botan: *runs back and pulls Yukina away*  
  
Kuwabara: *gets up* Hey! Wait for me!!! *runs after them*  
  
Sumomo: *looks to Hiei* Well?  
  
Hiei: Well, what?  
  
Sumomo: Well, aren't you gonna leave, too?  
  
Hiei: *turns his head away* I have no intention of leaving..  
  
Sumomo: Is that so? *walks into the kitchen and comes back holding something behind her*  
  
Kurama: Sumomo? What exactly are you planning?  
  
Sumomo: You'll see.. *turns to Hiei* Have you ever heard of the F.P.O.D.? (for those of you who don't know, you'll find out what it stands for..)  
  
Hiei: No..  
  
Kurama: Not the--  
  
Sumomo: *brings out a frying pan from behind her back and whacks Hiei in the face with it*  
  
Kurama: --.Frying Pan Of Doom..  
  
Hiei: Owww!  
  
Sumomo: Now get lost, shorty!  
  
Hiei: *whiny voice* Kurama..  
  
Kurama: Don't look at me, pal..I don't want a whomping from the F.P.O.D..  
  
Sumomo: //Did he just call Shuichi..Kurama?! No..he couldn't have..//  
  
Hiei: *nowhere in sight*  
  
Sumomo: Hey, where did your friend go?  
  
Kurama: He just ran away..didn't you notice? //of course, he's so fast, he looks like he vanished in less than a second//  
  
Sumomo: That guy is strange..  
  
Mrs. Minamino: *walks into the room with Sumomo's mom* Hey, Shuichi, what happened to all your friends?  
  
Kurama: They went home..  
  
Sumomo: cowards..  
  
Sumomo's mom: Why don't you and Shuichi go do something together?  
  
Sumomo: Why should I?  
  
Kurama: Since it appears you will be staying with us for awhile, why don't I show you around your new school?  
  
Sumomo: Fine..why not?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That one took me awhile to think of. I'm sorry I can't remember who created Ryou's F.P.O.D. in a Yu-gi-oh story. If you're that author, send me an e-mail, and I would be glad to put your name in. Also, I am open to ideas for the fic (if the fic is over, I will still read your ideas and if they are good enough, I will continue) Make sure to read the next chapter and get some butt-kickin' action in:  
  
I DON'T LIKE BULLIES  
  
See ya soon! 


	3. I don't like bullies

Chapter 3: I don't like bullies..  
  
~ On route to school ~  
  
Kurama: Our school has the highest record of 4.0 grade averaged students..but it also has a record for the most fights on a school campus..  
  
Sumomo: I suppose you are one of the straight A students?  
  
Kurama: Naturally..  
  
Sumomo: Probably the only thing I get an A in is most likely PE..  
  
Kurama: Well, we're here!  
  
Sumomo: It's nice..*hears a girl scream* Somebody's in trouble! *runs toward the scream*  
  
Girl: *getting beaten up by 4 guys obviously older than her*  
  
Sumomo: Hey! Why don't you pick on someone your own size?  
  
Kurama: //What is she doing?!? Those are the 4 toughest guys here!// *goes next to Sumomo to help*  
  
Sumomo: Stay back, Shuichi..I don't want you to get hurt..  
  
Kurama: //She doesn't want me to get hurt? That's probably the nicest thing she's said since I met her..//  
  
Sumomo: *picks up a long branch from a tree off the ground and bears it in front of her*  
  
Guy: Well, well, 2 victims in one day! We're on a roll guys!  
  
Other guys: *laughing*  
  
Sumomo: *glares at them; holds the stick behind her and starts twirling it*  
  
Kurama: //her stance..it seems so familiar..//  
  
Guy: Ha! Nice trick! Can you do anything use--  
  
Sumomo: *whacks him in the stomach with the stick* Nice trick..you can play dead..can you roll over and fetch, too?  
  
Other guys: Hey! You can't make fun of him!  
  
Sumomo: *not there*  
  
Other guys: Where did she go?  
  
Sumomo: Have you looked above you? *falling out of the sky*  
  
Other guys: You're gonna wish you never came here!  
  
Sumomo: *hit them each in various spots several times; ends in original stance*  
  
All guys: *unconscious*  
  
Sumomo: *walks over to girl that was being bullied*  
  
Girl: *cowering behind a corner*  
  
Sumomo: Are you allright?  
  
Girl: *nods* Oh, thank you! Thank you! *runs away*  
  
Kurama: How could you fight like that? And in a kimono?  
  
Sumomo: I do what I can to overcome the obstacles I face. I just have to work around the kimono..oh, and when I told you to stay back, I wasn't trying to protect you or nothin'..  
  
Kurama: I suspected as much..  
  
Sumomo: I just don't like bullies..  
  
Kurama: Excuse me?  
  
Sumomo: My purpose on this planet is to protect those to weak to defend themselves..but there is always a bully around..when I fight them to save the weaker, I turn into a bully myself..  
  
Kurama: I see..but you can't always protect everyone in need..  
  
Sumomo: You may be right, Shuichi, but I'm sure as hell gonna try..  
  
Kurama: //Her determination, her spirit, her skills..so familiar..//  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Looks like Kurama and Sumomo should really become a kick-ass team! (if only Sumomo wasn't so stubborn) Stay tuned for chapter 4:  
  
UNEXPECTED UNCOUNTERS  
  
Sayonara! 


	4. Unexpected Encounters

Chapter 4: Unexpected Encounters  
  
Kurama and Sumomo: *walking home*  
  
Kurama: Sumomo, I know it's kinda late, but may I ask your last name?  
  
Sumomo: Tendo..but I don't see why it matters..  
  
Keiko, Yukina, Botan, and Shizuru: *walking toward them; sees Sumomo* Crud, it's Sumomo..  
  
Shizuru: Don't worry, she can't hurt you while I'm here..  
  
Sumomo: Hey, it's your friends from this afternoon..*runs up to them*  
  
Keiko, Botan, and Yukina: *hide behind Shizuru*  
  
Sumomo: Please..I mean you no harm..  
  
Kurama: this time..  
  
Sumomo: Shove it, Shuichi.. Girls, I am very sorry that I made you rush to get out earlier, but I was sorta in a bad mood..I felt that something strong was in the room  
  
Shizuru: You have a sixth sense or somethin'?  
  
Sumomo: Kinda like that..  
  
Keiko: *comes out from behind Shizuru* Perfectly all right..just try to remember that you shouldn't judge people too quickly..  
  
Shizuru: Be careful, Keiko..  
  
Sumomo: I don't believe I know any of your names..*looks to Shizuru* and I haven't even seen you before..  
  
Keiko: I guess giving our names wouldn't hurt..  
  
Botan: My name's Botan! It's very nice to meet you, Sumomo!  
  
Sumomo: It's very nice to meet you, too! *looks at Keiko* You're Keiko, aren't you?  
  
Keiko: How did you know that?!?  
  
Sumomo: *points to Shizuru* She said it when she told you to be careful..  
  
Keiko: Oh..  
  
Shizuru: I'm Shizuru..and this is Yukina *points to her*  
  
Yukina: Hi..  
  
Kurama: Come on, Sumomo..it's getting late..  
  
Sumomo: Well, I have to get going..  
  
Botan, Yukina, Keiko, and Shizuru: Bye! *walk away*  
  
Sumomo and Kurama: See ya!  
  
~ Back at Kurama's house; after dinner ~  
  
Mrs. Minamino: You cook very well, Sumomo! That's probably the best dinner I've had in a long time!  
  
Kurama: I must admit, you are a very good chef!  
  
Mrs. Tendo: Well, I am very tired from our trip here, so I'm going to go to bed..  
  
Sumomo: All right, goodnight, mom..  
  
Mrs. Minamino: You look exhausted, Sumomo..flying from Hawaii to Japan must have been tiring..  
  
Sumomo: *nods*  
  
Kurama: //Hawaii? No wonder she looks like she's not from around here//  
  
Sumomo: If you don't mind, I'll just go take a bath and go to bed, okay? *goes to bathroom*  
  
~ 5 minutes later ~  
  
Sumomo: *laying back in the bath tub* //Shuichi's spirit energy is strong..I wonder if he could really be..no, he couldn't..it's just not possible..// *sighs* //I'll go to Master Koenma tomorrow to find out//  
  
~ Outside bathroom ~  
  
Mrs. Minamino: Shuichi, would you please go and take Sumomo's things to her room?  
  
Kurama: Yes, mother *takes bags to Sumomo's room* //I hate this arrangement! Why do I have to have a stupid, stubborn fiancée` anyway? The people at school are gonna be making fun of me for the rest of my life..and as Yoh-ko Kurama..I can't let her know..she'd do the same to me as she did to those other guys earlier..she can't know..and I have to be careful, especially around Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara..//  
  
~ Back with Sumomo ~  
  
Sumomo: I might as well get out before I turn into a giant prune..*gets out, and dries her hair with a towel, pins it back, and wraps towel around herself, walks to her room*  
  
Kurama: *still putting Sumomo's bags in her room*  
  
Sumomo: *walks in, unknowing of Kurama's presence, takes towel off to get dressed*  
  
Kurama: Well, that's all of them..*turns around and sees Sumomo*  
  
Sumomo: *pauses, feels Kurama's spirit energy, eyes widen* 0_0  
  
Kurama: *big eyes, sweatdrop* 0_0;  
  
Sumomo: *quickly wraps towel back around herself; points head down; closes eyes; grits teeth* Shu..i..chi..  
  
Kurama: Uh..uh..uh-oh..  
  
Sumomo: YOU PERVERT!!! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!!! *punches Kurama in the face*  
  
Kurama: *knocked out; swirly eyes* @_@  
  
Sumomo: *throws him out of her room; gets dressed and lays down in her bed* Baka..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I hated doing that to Kurama..*sniff* but hey, It was funny! Stay tuned for the next chapter:  
  
DISSAPEARANCE! 


	5. Dissapearance

To help this story go along better, I have Kurama in the same school as Yusuke, Keiko, and Kuwabara. Sorry if there is any confusion!  
Kurama/s-girl1 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 5: Disappearance  
  
~ In the morning ~  
  
Mrs. Tendo: Sumomo, please..he was only putting your bags in your room..  
  
Sumomo: *in boys blue school uniform; grabbing her school briefcase; heading out the door* Well, you can tell that PERVERT that I could have handled my bags myself..  
  
Mrs. Tendo: Are you sure you want to wear the boys uniform?  
  
Sumomo: I'm sure..*leaves*  
  
Kurama: What did I do?  
  
Mrs. Tendo: Don't worry, Shuichi, she'll cool down later..  
  
Mrs. Minamino: Now hurry up or you'll be late!  
  
Kurama: Okay, bye, Mom! *runs out to catch up with Sumomo*  
  
Mrs. Tendo and Mrs. Minamino: *poke their heads out door*  
  
Mrs. Minamino: You think he'll last?  
  
Mrs. Tendo: Not a chance..  
  
~ With Sumomo ~  
  
Sumomo: *running down school route*  
  
Kurama: Sumomo! *catches up to her*  
  
Sumomo: *glares* What do YOU want?  
  
Kurama: All I wanted to say was sorry..  
  
Sumomo: That it?  
  
Kurama: Basically..  
  
Sumomo: *frowning*  
  
Kurama: You look unhappy..is something wrong?  
  
Sumomo: *grits teeth* YOU SEE ME NAKED AND YOU ASK ME IF SOMETHING IS WRONG?!? *smacks Kurama in the face with her briefcase*  
  
Kurama: *swirly eyes; falls over* @-@  
  
Sumomo: *runs off*  
  
~ At school ~  
  
Kurama: *with Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Keiko*  
  
Yusuke: Are you sure you're okay, Shuichi?  
  
Kurama: *rubbing his face* I might be a little dizzy for awhile, but I'll be fine..  
  
Kuwabara: Your face is all red and swollen..she must have hit ya pretty hard..  
  
Keiko: When the girls and I got to know her the second time we saw her, she seemed really nice..  
  
Kurama: Really, I'm fine..  
  
Kuwabara: You said you were fine when you were hiding the fact that you had a fiancée..  
  
Kurama: I did, but you mustn't worry..it will hopefully heal in about an hour..  
  
Keiko: We should hurry or we're gonna be late..  
  
Yusuke: Who cares?  
  
Keiko: *pulls Yusuke by the ear* Come on, Yusuke..  
  
Yusuke: Oww, Keiko! Not the ear! Not the ear!  
  
Kuwabara: I better go help them before they kill each other..  
  
Kurama: I should be getting to class as well..  
  
~ Inside classroom ~  
  
Sumomo: *waiting at the front*  
  
Mr. Akashi: Class, we have a new student all the way from Hawaii who will be joining us for the rest of the school year..Sumomo Tendo..  
  
Guy: Hey, surfer girl! Can you hula for us? *laughs*  
  
Class: *laughing*  
  
Sumomo: *elbows him in the stomach*  
  
Guy: *holds his stomach and falls to the floor; starts rolling around*  
  
Sumomo: Yes, I can hula.. obviously you can't..  
  
Mr. Akashi: Ahem..If any of you were wondering, Sumomo is wearing the boys uniform because..umm..what was your reason again Miss Tendo?  
  
Sumomo: I am wearing it because I REFUSE to wear a skirt in public..  
  
Mr. Akashi: Well, Miss Tendo, please take your seat so we can begin the lesson..  
  
Sumomo: Yessir..*walks to an empty seat and sits down*  
  
~ At lunch ~  
  
Yusuke: *runs up to Sumomo* Wow, Umi..I can't believe you actually sent Samejima to the ground!  
  
Sumomo: Who?  
  
Kuwabara: *walks up* Samejima! He's only the greatest Senior boxer at this school!  
  
Yusuke: Besides Matsou..(he's from the comic book //for those of you who have not seen the comix, Yusuke gets trapped inside "Matsou the dud" when he is a ghost)  
  
Kurama: Why would you do that?  
  
Sumomo: My business is my business..but he made a smart remark and I felt he needed to be punished..  
  
Kuwabara: Sounds an awful lot like Hiei..  
  
Keiko: Hey, Sumomo! Are you going to eat lunch with us?  
  
Kuwabara, Keiko, Yusuke, and Kurama: *sit down at a table*  
  
Sumomo: No, I'm sorry, but I have to be somewhere else right now..sorry..*runs away*  
  
Yusuke: Well?  
  
Kurama: What do you mean well?  
  
Kuwabara: Well, aren't you gonna go after her?  
  
Kurama: What?!?  
  
Yusuke: Just follow her! She is your future wife, after all!  
  
Kuwabara: Go already! It won't hurt!  
  
Kurama: Okay..//I can't believe I'm doing this// *runs after Sumomo*  
  
Sumomo: *runs behind a corner into a hallway*  
  
Kurama: *tuns the corner; stops; stares*  
  
Sumomo: *nowhere in sight*  
  
Kurama: //I just saw her turn this corner..she couldn't have made it to the only exit way down there in a matter of seconds// she vanished..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hmm..wonder where she went..stay tuned to find out in:  
  
WARMING UP  
  
Please R&R! 


	6. Warming Up

Chapter 6: Warming Up  
  
~ In Spirit World ~  
  
Sumomo: KOENMA!  
  
Koenma: Oh, Sumomo..ahem, what are you doing here?  
  
Sumomo: You know EXACTLY why I'm here!  
  
Koenma: No, I don't..  
  
Sumomo: *sweatdrop; vein pops* WHY DID YOU SET ME UP WITH THAT PERVERT, SHUICHI?!? HE DOESN'T EVEN LOOK LIKE KURAMA!  
  
Koenma: yet..  
  
Sumomo: WHAT DO YOU-yet?  
  
Koenma: Ogre..please show Miss Sumomo to the door..  
  
Ogre: Yes, Koenma, sir..*walks to Sumomo*  
  
Sumomo: No need, Ogre..I'll show myself out..  
  
Koenma: *smiling*  
  
Sumomo: *walks to the door* Oh, and Koenma..  
  
Koenma: Hm?  
  
Sumomo: *points to him* ..this isn't over..  
  
Ogre: What do you think she'll do?  
  
Koenma: I don't know, Ogre..I just hope he'll survive..  
  
~ Back at school ~  
  
Sumomo: *walks out of a classroom; peeking behind corners* Good, coast clear..*turns a corner and bumps into Kurama*  
  
Kurama: Just where have you been?  
  
Sumomo: Uh..um...Study Hall! Yeah..Study Hall..mm-hm..I'm having a bit of trouble with my trig homework..I gotta go..see ya..*walks away*  
  
Sky: *starts to rain*  
  
Sumomo: *sticks out a hand* Oh great..it's raining..*sits on the curb of the street* Well, my day can't get any worse.. *feels rain stop; looks up*  
  
Kurama: *holding an umbrella above her head*  
  
Sumomo: Shuichi..  
  
Kurama: *smiles* Come on, let's go home..  
  
~ Walking home from school ~  
  
Sumomo: Shuichi?  
  
Kurama: Hmm?  
  
Sumomo: Sorry..  
  
Kurama: Sorry? For what?  
  
Sumomo: I haven't been very nice to you since we got put in this arrangement..  
  
Kurama: Oh, that..  
  
Sumomo: I was sorta in a bad mood these past two days..  
  
Kurama: It might help you feel better if you told someone why..  
  
Sumomo: *sighs* Well, a few years ago //like 15..// I lost someone whom I loved very much..  
  
Kurama: Your boyfriend?  
  
Sumomo: *nods* But, call me crazy, I know he's still out there..somewhere..  
  
Kurama: You sure?  
  
Sumomo: Yeah, I'm sure..I can feel him..  
  
Kurama: Who knows? He might really be out there..^-^  
  
~ Outside Kurama's house ~  
  
Sumomo: Thanks, Shuichi..talking about it really did make me feel better..  
  
Kurama: I'm very glad..*kisses Sumomo lightly on the cheek; walks into the house*  
  
Sumomo: *standing there in the rain; holding her hand next to her cheek* //I've fallen in love again..//  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oh..my..god..what surprising (hopefully not peverted) changes await them next? Read the next chapter:  
  
TOGETHER..AGAIN?! 


	7. Together again?

Chapter 7: Together..again?!  
  
~ At school the next day ~  
  
Yusuke: YOU KISSED HER?!?  
  
Keiko: Really, Kur-- I mean, Shuichi?  
  
Kurama: *nods* She eased up after she felt she had someone to talk to..  
  
Kuwabara: Man, if I ever had to kiss a girl like Sumomo, I'd be barfing for days!  
  
Sumomo: *walks up behind Kuwabara* Really, Kuwabara? If I'd have to kiss someone like YOU, I'd be toxicated and most probably near death..  
  
Kuwabara: You'd better watch it!  
  
Sumomo: *raises a fist*  
  
Kuwabara: *cowers* Don't hurt me! I DIDN'T MEAN IT!!!  
  
Sumomo: *puts fist down; walks over to Kurama and slings her arms around him* Well, I gotta go to trig class *kisses Kurama on the cheek* Bye, Shuichi..bye, guys..  
  
Kurama: See you later, Sumomo  
  
Sumomo: *walks away*  
  
Yusuke: Wow, you really like that girl..  
  
Koenma: *behind them; clapping*  
  
Kurama: Koenma, sir?!?  
  
Koenma: You seem to be getting along well with Sumomo  
  
Yusuke: You don't know the half of it..  
  
Kuwabara: Yeah! At first, she was a man-eating tigress who hated Kurama's guts, and now she's kissing him!  
  
Yusuke: She hasn't changed her opinion of you, though..  
  
Kuwabara: Can it, Urameshi..  
  
Keiko: I actually find it quite sweet! ^-^  
  
Koenma: Kurama, before you get all lovey-dovey with Sumomo, there is something want to know about her *pulls Kurama into Spirit world*  
  
~ In Koenma's office ~  
  
Kurama: What? What is it about Sumomo?  
  
Koenma: She's--  
  
Sumomo: *barging through the doors to Koenma's office* Koenma, sir, I came as soon as I--*sees Kurama*  
  
Koenma: --here..  
  
Kurama: Sumomo?  
  
Sumomo: Shuichi?  
  
Koenma: I don't believe that is the true name..for either of you..Kurama and Hotaru..  
  
Kurama and Sumomo: You're--  
  
Sumomo: Kurama? Yoh-ko Kurama? Is it really you?  
  
Kurama: Hotaru? The demon slayer?  
  
Kurama and Sumomo: *nodding at the opposite's questions*  
  
Sumomo: But..but how? You were shot down..  
  
Kurama: *takes out the Iduun box gas*  
  
Sumomo: Is that..what I think it is?  
  
Kurama: The gas of the Iduun box can make one into his or her younger form..for me, Yoh-ko Kurama..  
  
Sumomo: *pulls out her own version of the gas* and for me, Hotaru..  
  
Kurama and Sumomo: *release gas*  
  
Kurama: *In Yoh-ko Kurama form (human body w/ claws, fox ears, and yellow eyes)*  
  
Sumomo: *In long white flowing shirt and long, black, skirt-like pants (like Kikyo from Inu-Yasha's outfit); Dark blue hair; green eyes; quiver strapped to her back* Kurama! *runs to him and hugs him tightly*  
  
Kurama: *returns the embrace* Hotaru..so the person closest to you that you lost was--  
  
Hotaru: --you..*tear flows down her cheek*  
  
Kurama: I never wanted to leave you..  
  
Hotaru: How..how did you end up in the living world? You were shot down..I saw it with my own eyes..  
  
How was that?  
  
I worked really hard on this fic so far..but I've had my share of slacking off too..I've already written up to chapter 11, and I've only typed this far! Stay tuned for the next chapter:  
  
THE PAST IS REVEALED!  
  
R&R! Arigauto! (I think I spelled that right..) ^-^ 


	8. The past is revealed

For those of you who were wondering who won "Who's the Hottest Yu Yu Hakusho guy" (one of my "interactive fics that was taken off the site), I pulled together the last minute polls from readers, and it was a real challenge between Kurama and Hiei. Although to my disliking, Hiei won by 1 vote over Kurama. Congrats, Hiei! //Poor Kurama-chan..(// In this chapter of the story, Sumomo in her previous form is known as Hotaru, (she will be known as that only in Flashback Sequences for her dialogue) and the sacred artifacts mentioned are the orb of Baast, the For Lorn Hope, and the Shadow Sword.  
~ Kurama/s-girl ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 8: The past is revealed  
  
~ Flashback Sequence ~  
  
Scene: *grassy hills surrounding a village barricaded by a huge log fortress* (think the Naruto barricade gate)  
  
Villager: It's Youko Kurama! Get ready to fire!  
  
Hotaru: *pulls out an arrow; draws it onto her bow; aims*  
  
Villager: FIRE!!!  
  
Hotaru: *says short, Japanese prayer* Please hit.. *releases bowstring*  
  
Arrow: *emits Ki (or spirit energy like in Kuwabara's spirit sword or in Yusuke's spirit gun)*  
  
Kurama: *barely dodges; only singed his fox ear*  
  
Villager: He's still coming! Open fire!  
  
Other villagers: *shooting at him*  
  
Kurama: *jumps over the fortress; heads for a shrine at the center of the boundary*  
  
Hotaru: *turns around* He's going for the Sacred Artifacts!  
  
Villagers: *continue to shoot arrows at Kurama*  
  
Kurama: *goes into human/kitsune-youkai body (Human body with fox ears); pulls out rose whip and knocks away the arrows*  
  
Hotaru: I've got to stop him! *runs to the shrine*  
  
Villager: Hotaru!  
  
~ Inside the center shrine ~  
  
Orb of Baast, Shadow Sword, and For Lorn Hope: *still on its stand, glowing*  
  
Hotaru: *walking silently and slowly through the shrine*  
  
Lanterns: *dim; then suddenly blow out*  
  
Hotaru: *draws arrow onto her bow* //I know you're here..//  
  
Kurama: *hand reaches from the ceiling to grab the orb*  
  
Hotaru: *shoots the roof*  
  
Kurama: *falls off as roof crumbles where the Spirit arrow passed*  
  
Hotaru: *has arrow drawn and pointed at Kurama*  
  
Kurama: *backs into a corner eyes gleaming in the sunlight from the hole in the roof of the shrine*  
  
Hotaru: *looks at Kurama's gleaming eyes; eases the bowstring; sighs; takes Kurama by the hand and runs to the back door of the shrine* Hurry! Go! Before the villagers come!  
  
Kurama: //She's..helping me?// *runs away*  
  
Hotaru: *walks out of the shrine* He got away, but the artifacts are safe..  
  
Villager: That ought to teach that fox not to steal from this village..  
  
~ Later that night ~  
  
Kurama: *sneaks into Hotaru's house and picks her up; takes her outside barrier*  
  
Hotaru: *wakes up* Mmm..hmm..Kurama?!?  
  
Kurama: *holds a finger to Hotaru's lips* I wanted to thank you for what you did earlier  
  
Hotaru: Y-your welcome.. //what is this feeling? I've..I've never felt this way before//  
  
Kurama: But tell me..why did you cease fire?  
  
Hotaru: I..I don't know..something in your eyes, maybe..I just couldn't shoot..  
  
~ End Flashback Sequence ~  
  
Sumomo: We met night after night, and fell in love..  
  
Kurama: Until a village girl caught us..  
  
~ Flashback Sequence ~  
  
Hotaru and Kurama: *embracing each other*  
  
Little girl: *in orange and white ragged dress; black hair; dirty face (think Rin from Inu-Yasha); holding a water bucket; walks to a well in the barricade; sees Kurama and Hotaru; drops water bucket and runs to a tower inside the barricade*  
  
Horn: *being blown loud enough to wake everyone*  
  
Hotaru: The alarm! *looks around frantically*  
  
Villager: It's Yoh-ko Kurama again! Shoot him!  
  
Kurama: *runs away*  
  
Villager: Hotaru! *hands her her bow and arrows* You must shoot him now!  
  
Hotaru: I..I can't!  
  
Villager: If you do not, our village will certainly perish!  
  
Little girl: If you wish to protect the artifacts and your people, Kurama must die!  
  
Hotaru: //My village..or the love of my life..what would Kurama do?// *sighs; draws back the arrow and bowstring; says prayer; tear falls down her cheek* I'm sorry, Kurama..*releases bowstring*  
  
~ End Flashback Sequence ~  
  
Kurama: It was you who pursued me?  
  
Sumomo: *eyes cast down; nods* It was my only choice..  
  
Koenma: So Yoh-ko Kurama was killed by an arrow?  
  
Sumomo: A Spirit Arrow..and I could not live with myself after what I had done..  
  
~ Flashback Sequence ~  
  
Hotaru: *sitting on a straw and wool bed in a cabin; bow and arrows on the floor* //Kurama..I miss you so much..I..I can't live without you..//  
  
Arrow: *glints in the afternoon sunlight*  
  
Hotaru: *glint catches her eye; picks up the arrow* //Should I?// *closes her eyes; holds the arrow in front of her*  
  
Arrow: *point facing Hotaru*  
  
Hotaru: *whispers* For you..Kurama..*shoves arrow through her chest* Ngh.. *falls to her knees on the floor; panting* Huff..huff..*blood spills all over the floor; Hotaru falls unconscious and slowly dies*  
  
~ End Flashback Sequence ~  
  
Sumomo: I was reincarnated soon after..but my human form did not know of her previous existence until Koenma needed my assistance to handle a demon 3 years ago when he gave me the Iduun box gas..  
  
Kurama: That really would've helped me in the dark tournament..but that's not the point.. Why did you kill yourself?  
  
Sumomo: If I had not died of blood loss, I would have died of misery..  
  
Kurama: *blushing*  
  
Koenma: //Wow..and I thought his flowers were red..// Well, I'll send you back to the living world now..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hope you liked it! The next chapter is bound to be funny..(Spoiler: Hiei and Sumomo are constantly fighting over Kurama in the next chapter) Be sure to watch for:  
  
MIXED AFFAIRS!  
  
See you soon! 


	9. Mixed Affairs

Ugh..now that I've finished Kurama and Hotaru's chapter on their past, I never want to type the words "Flashback" or "Sequence" again..oops..  
~ Kurama/s-girl1 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 9: Mixed Affairs  
  
~ In Shuichi's House ~  
  
Yusuke: Now let me get this straight, Sumomo, you're an ancient warrior that protected the ancient artifacts 15 years ago?  
  
Sumomo Uh-huh..you retrieved them once, didn't you Yusuke?  
  
Kuwabara: What?  
  
Keiko: The one's that Hiei, Gouki, and Kurama stole..  
  
Kurama: To remind you I returned mine..  
  
Sumomo: I'm just glad I found you again Kurama..  
  
Yusuke: I'm gonna leave before this get's sickening..c'mon Keiko..*grabs her hand and walks out the door*  
  
Kuwabara: I'll go too..my sister might worry if I'm out too late..  
  
Hiei: *sitting on the windowsill* Why would anyone take precious time to worry about you?  
  
Kuwabara: Hiei?! Don't sneak up on me like that!  
  
Hiei: I wouldn't come just to waste my time scaring you..I simply came to meet with Kurama..  
  
Kuwabara: Well, I'm leaving if it makes you any happier..  
  
Hiei: It does, but I won't show it..  
  
Kuwabara: *puts his face in front of Hiei's* Not much of a laugher, are you?  
  
Hiei: *does his evil laugh* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Kuwabara: AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! *runs out* //now that's plain creepy..//  
  
Hiei: *hands a tape to Kurama* This is from Koenma..  
  
Sumomo: *peeks out from behind Kurama*  
  
Hiei: *sweatdrop* WHAT'S SHE DOING HERE?!?  
  
Kurama: Same reason as when you last were here..  
  
Sumomo: Oh, don't be such a scardie-cat..Hiei, isn't it?  
  
Hiei: At least this time I know what the F.P.O.D. is..  
  
Sumomo: Once bitten, twice shy, eh?  
  
Cell phone: *in Sumomo's pocket; rings*  
  
Sumomo: *answers* Sumomo here..  
  
Koenma: *on phone* Sumomo! I need you in my office immediately!  
  
Sumomo: Is something wrong?  
  
Koenma: Just get here as fast as you can!  
  
Sumomo: All right, Koenma, sir..I'm on my way..*closes phone* Sorry, guys..Spirit World business..see ya! *goes into Spirit World*  
  
Hiei: What was that about?  
  
Kurama: No idea..  
  
~ In Spirit World ~  
  
Sumomo: Sir?  
  
Koenma: Sumomo..what I am about to show you may upset you or even scare you..  
  
Sumomo: It'll take a lot to scare me..  
  
Koenma: *puts 4 little photos on his desk*  
  
Sumomo: I don't understand..  
  
Koenma: Before you restart your relationship with Kurama, you might want to look at these..*hands her the photos*  
  
Pictures: *of Hiei and Kurama together, one of Hiei actually laughing (like, happy laughing.)  
  
Sumomo: *jaw drops; falls back into a chair* W-where did you get these?  
  
Koenma: Someone decided to take a backstage tour at the dark tournament, and they took a few pictures and put them on the internet..I'm sorry, Sumomo..  
  
Sumomo: That's okay..sniff..I'll be just fine..*leaves Spirit World*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Surprisingly enough..I've actually found those pix she saw..scary..  
  
Well, you can tell with that stubborness and temper Sumomo has, she's going to be really ticked off at Kurama..make sure you check out the next chapter:  
  
CONFLICT!  
  
(Uh, oh..I think Kurama's gonna need some help..) 


	10. Conflict

Chapter 10: Conflict  
  
~ Back at Kurama's house ~  
  
Sumomo: *walks in; slams the door*  
  
Kurama: Oh, Sumomo, you're back..what did Koenma want?  
  
Sumomo: *ignores him*  
  
Kurama: Sumomo, is something wrong?  
  
Sumomo: *vein pops* LOOK AT THESE AND TELL ME IF SOMETHING'S WRONG!!! *hands him the pictures*  
  
Kurama: Oh..my..god..  
  
Hiei: *looks at the pictures* WHAT IN ALL HELLS?!?  
  
Kurama: Sumomo! Please! I didn't --  
  
Sumomo: I KNOW PERFECTLY WELL WHAT YOU WERE DOING!!! YOU DON'T HAVE TO EXPLAIN IT TO ME!!! I can see fine with the photos..*sniff*..  
  
Kurama: Sumomo..  
  
Sumomo: *picks up a bag and a pillow* I'm spending the night with Koenma..  
  
Kurama: Sumomo! I love you! I don't go!  
  
Hiei: *stares at Kurama*  
  
Sumomo: Well those pictures show you love Hiei more than you love me!  
  
Hiei: It's not his fault..  
  
Sumomo: YOU STAY OUT OF THIS SHORTY!!! *turns to Kurama* I'll come back when I feel that I don't have to share my love for you with somebody else..*goes into Spirit World*  
  
Kurama: Hotaru..  
  
Hiei: What just happened here?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know..it's short..  
  
Stay tuned for the next chapter:  
  
KIDNAPPING!  
  
You don't wanna miss this! 


	11. Kidnapping

On with the fic! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 11: Kidnapping  
  
~ In Spirit World ~  
  
Sumomo: Koenma, sir..I hope you don't mind, but I am staying here tonight  
  
Koenma: Perfectly all right...*walks over to Sumomo* Kurama used to be a criminal. You know, if you killed him..no one would hold it against you..  
  
Sumomo: *looks around for Ogre* Hey, Ogre's not here..YOU'RE NOT KOENMA!!!  
  
Koenma: *tied up; bursts out of a secret door in the wall with Ogre tied up behind him; lifts his head up to get the rope around his mouth out of the way* He's not Koenma! He's an impostor! I'm the real Koenma!  
  
Fake Koenma: It seems you've found out my plan..*goes in a burst of black flames and emerges as a tall dark lady in a black dress, purple hair, black eyes, and purple and dark violet dragon wings (later known in the fic as Dragon Lady form)* My name is Illusen..  
  
Sumomo: Why did you tie up Master Koenma?!?  
  
Ogre: Hey! Don't forget about me!  
  
Illusen: You are part of my plan..I had to lure you here somehow..Hotaru..  
  
Sumomo: H-how do you know my real name?  
  
Illusen: You would be pretty surprised at what I know..and what I can do..  
  
Sumomo: //Oh no..//  
  
~ Back at Kurama's house ~  
  
Hiei: Well she didn't have to explain it like THAT..  
  
Kurama: She has her reasons..let's just watch the tape..*puts tape in the VCR and turns on the TV*  
  
Koenma: *on the tape* Kurama! I have an assignment for you..a demon is killing the strongest civilians in Spirit World! Get Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei together to go defeat the demon! I can give you more information at my office..  
  
Kurama: A demon?  
  
Hiei: Yes..a powerful one at that..  
  
Kurama: It's best we get Yusuke and Kuwabara to help us..  
  
~ In Spirit World ~  
  
Kuwabara: So what exactly are we doing?  
  
Yusuke: Going to fight a demon, you baka..  
  
Hiei: Have you been listening to anything Kurama or I've said for the past 20 minutes?  
  
Kuwabara: No..  
  
Yusuke: Kurama, did Koenma say what type of demon we're looking for?  
  
Kurama: He didn't say much into detail, so we're going to see him first  
  
~ At Koenma/s Office ~  
  
Kurama: Koenma, sir?  
  
Hiei: Where is that midget of a ruler?  
  
Kuwabara: I wouldn't be talking if I were you, Hiei, you're short, too..  
  
Hiei: Well, I'm not you, so I could really care less..  
  
Koenma: *bursts out of wall again; mouth duct taped*  
  
Yusuke: Koenma! *runs to him and rips off the tape* Nothing holds stronger than Spirit World duct tape..  
  
Koenma: Oww!  
  
Kuwabara: What happened?  
  
TV: *turns on with Illusen on the screen*  
  
Hiei: Who the hell are you?  
  
Illusen: My name is Illusen, and I have been awaiting you, Kurama..  
  
Kurama: Why?  
  
Illusen: "Why?", you ask? You are a strong demon..one's who's powers I would like to possess..  
  
Yusuke: So that's why you killed the strongest people in Spirit World!  
  
Illusen: Precisely..I kill them..I gain their power..you do the math..  
  
Kurama: But I don't need to fight you!  
  
Illusen: Oh, but I have something you want..  
  
Sumomo: *chained to a black wall by her wrists and ankles; struggling to get out; sees Kurama on the screen* Kurama!  
  
Kurama: Hotaru..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You know there's gonna be trouble soon..I wonder if Kurama can save Sumomo in time..stay tuned to find out in:  
  
RETREIVAL BEGINS! 


	12. Retrieval Begins

Chapter 12: Retrieval Begins  
  
Koenma: I've arranged for a jet to fly you to the dark forest..Apparently she has a castle in the midst..  
  
Yusuke: Maybe we'll see Bovak again..  
  
Hiei: I don't really think you need me to go..  
  
Kurama: Hiei, I would greatly appreciate it if you would take a head start and confirm Hotaru's whereabouts..  
  
Hiei: To save that brat? Count me out of this one, Kurama..  
  
Kurama: Please?  
  
Hiei: NO!  
  
Kurama: For me? *sad eyes*  
  
Hiei: Ugh..fine..*runs off*  
  
Koenma: Ah, the jet's here..  
  
Botan: *driving the jet*  
  
Yusuke: Botan?! You're the pilot?!  
  
Botan: No, silly head! I'm the co-pilot!  
  
Kuwabara: Then who's the official pilot?  
  
Koenma: Me!  
  
Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara: *sweatdrop*  
  
Kurama: I was afraid of this..  
  
~ At the dark forest ~  
  
Koenma: Well, that wasn't so bad!  
  
Yusuke: Not bad?! We were lost for almost 2 hours! YOU CALL THAT NOT BAD?!?  
  
Koenma: Yes..last time I got Botan and myself lost for 3 and 1/2 hours!  
  
Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara: *anime fall*  
  
Koenma: Oh, and before I leave, you should know one more thing about this demon, Illusen..Botan, you tell them..  
  
Yusuke: What?  
  
Botan: Not only does Illusen gain the power of whom she kills, but she is also a shape-shifter..  
  
Kuwabara: A shape-shifter? What's that?  
  
Kurama: A person that can transform into a physical form of another..  
  
Yusuke: Although someone of your knowledge wouldn't be able to comprehend a single word of that..  
  
Kuwabara: You should talk..  
  
Koenma: Be quiet, both of you..unnecessary speech makes you sound stupid..  
  
Yusuke: Now that I didn't understand..  
  
Kuwabara: So who's dumb now?  
  
Yusuke: You..  
  
Kuwabara: SHUT UP, URAMESHI!  
  
Botan: Koenma sir, I think I should go with them..to keep them from killing each other..  
  
Koenma: Good idea, Botan..  
  
Kurama: I can see part of the castle from here, but I don't know a safe path through  
  
Hiei: *in a tree* No problem  
  
Kuwabara: Hiei!  
  
Hiei: *jumps down from the tree* What took you so long?  
  
Kurama: *sweatdrop; waves his hand* You don't wanna know..  
  
Yusuke: Did you find her?  
  
Hiei: I got all the way up to the castle front, but then I was forced to stop. I've been fighting the demons in this forest for the past 2 hours, so you should have a pretty safe trip through..  
  
Kurama: Well, let's go then..  
  
~ In a clearing about 1/4 mile away from the castle ~  
  
Hiei: You feel that?  
  
Aura: *coming closer*  
  
Kurama: Be on your toes, guys..  
  
Kuwabara: Hm? *goes on his tippy toes; loses balance; falls over*  
  
Yusuke: *slaps Kuwabara on the back of the head* He didn't mean that seriously, baka!  
  
Botan: Please, boys! Stop fighting! You need to save your energy!  
  
Hiei: Quiet  
  
Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Botan: Hm?  
  
Aura: *disappears*  
  
Kurama: I..can't feel it's power anymore..  
  
Hiei: It's hiding..concealing it's power..  
  
Lady Centipede: (like the one in the first episode of Inu-Yasha) *crashes out of the surrounding trees; knocks down Yusuke, Botan, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama* So nice to see you..it's been so long since I last had a meal..  
  
Yusuke: Stand your ground!  
  
Lady Centipede: Kurama, my master has been waiting to see you..too bad you'll be in my stomach before too long..  
  
Kurama: Hiei, will you do the honors?  
  
Hiei: Sure, I'll handle the small fry..  
  
Lady Centipede: Fine, I'll eat you first..a small meal, but an appetizer wouldn't hurt..  
  
Hiei: *unsheathes his sword and runs to the back of Lady Centipede*  
  
Lady Centipede: *turns around* C'mere, shrimp  
  
Hiei: Wait for it..  
  
Lady Centipede: Huh? *splits into 8 long pieces*  
  
Yusuke: Nicely done, Hiei..  
  
Hiei: Whatever..  
  
Kurama: Let's go find Hotaru!  
  
~ With Illusen and Umi ~  
  
Illusen: *looking through a large black mirror to watch Botan, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei* So, Hotaru..your little friends managed to get past Lady Centipede..oh well, the "Death Snare" should be a bit more of a challenge..  
  
Sumomo: Kurama..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Funny..huh? Then you're bound to like the next one, Hiei's ultimate fear is revealed! Make sure to read the next chapter:  
  
WATER VS. FIRE VS. PLANT!  
  
Sayonara! 


	13. Water vs Fire vs Plant

Chapter 13: Water vs. Fire vs. Plant  
  
~ Right outside the castle moat with Yusuke, Kuwabara, Botan, Kurama, and  
Hiei ~  
  
Kurama: A moat? That's why you had to stop, Hiei? *looks around* Hiei? Hiei?  
  
Hiei: *up in a tree; teeth chattering*  
  
Yusuke: Hiei, what's the matter?  
  
Hiei: Nothing..*chattering stops* Absolutely nothing..  
  
Botan: *switching glances between the moat and Hiei* Are you..afraid of the water?  
  
Kuwabara: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! HIEI'S AFRAID OF WATER!!! WHAT A JOKE!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA--huh?  
  
Hiei: *behind him; sword unsheathed and in front of Kuwabara's neck* If you treasure your life..I suggest you stop..  
  
Kuwabara: O-okay..  
  
Kurama: Hiei, we need to get on the other side of the moat!  
  
Hiei: Water..is..EVIL!!!  
  
Yusuke: C'mon, Hiei..*splashes him*  
  
Hiei: GAH!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! *backs away; eye twitching* ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!?  
  
Yusuke: I'm not surprised you're afraid of WATER.. after all, you are a FIRE demon..  
  
Hiei: I AM NOT AFRAID!!!  
  
Botan: Then why won't you go near it?  
  
Hiei: I..icantswim..  
  
Kuwabara: What was that? You were mumbling..  
  
Hiei: I SAID I CAN'T SWIM!!!  
  
Kurama: You can't? Not even doggy paddle?  
  
Hiei: *eyes down*  
  
Botan: Wow..shocking..  
  
Kurama: Hmm..*turns to the moat; touches the water to feel for vibrations (to make sure nothing's there); dives in*  
  
Hiei: KURAMA!!! ARE YOU NUTS?!?  
  
Kurama: Come on! Swimming's easy!  
  
Thick underwater vine: *grabs Kurama's ankle and pulls him under*  
  
Hiei: Kurama!  
  
Kurama: *being pulled to the bottom*  
  
Kuwabara: Can't he control the plant?  
  
Botan: Not if he's drowning!  
  
Yusuke: I'm going down! *jumps in*  
  
Kuwabara: Urameshi! No!  
  
Yusuke: *fires his Spirit Gun at the snare*  
  
Vines: *shoot out of the water; one holding Kurama; one holding Yusuke*  
  
Hiei: SEE?!? I TOLD YOU WATER WAS EVIL!!!  
  
Botan: There's no time for that! We have to get them out of there!  
  
Kuwabara: AAAAAAAAAAH!!! *chops off the vine holding Yusuke*  
  
Kurama: That ..won't work! Ngh.. They just ..grow back!  
  
Vine: *another shoots out and grabs Kuwabara*  
  
Yusuke: Kuwabara! You idiot!  
  
Vine: *two more shoot out and aim for Botan and Hiei*  
  
Botan: AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! *gets picked up by vine*  
  
Hiei: *runs from it in chibi style (you know, short version with arms and legs scattering everywhere)* AAAAH!!! IT'S WET!!!  
  
Vine: *chases him*  
  
Hiei: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! EVIL PLANT!!! EVIL PLANT!!!  
  
Kurama: Hiei! I have an idea to get rid of them! You need to cut the others and me down with your sword!  
  
Hiei: Okay, Kurama..*cuts them down*  
  
Kurama: Now..RUN!!!  
  
Every1: *run to the trees with the vines chasing them; loop over and around the trees of the dark forest*  
  
Vines: *In knots and can't get out*  
  
Botan: Cool! I didn't know I could do a clove hitch!  
  
Yusuke: We kicked their sorry, green asses!  
  
Kuwabara: *tied in the middle of his knot* Uh..is it supposed to turn out like this?  
  
Yusuke: idiot..  
  
Botan and Kurama: *help Kuwabara out*  
  
Hiei: Why couldn't we have just left him there?  
  
Kuwabara: Can it, Hiei! *falls out of the knot and flat on his face*  
  
Kurama: We can walk across the vines to get to the other side of the moat * walks over*  
  
Every1 else: *follows*  
  
~ With Illusen and Sumomo ~  
  
Illusen: Rrrrr..stupid brats (sounds like Jedite from Sailor Moon, doesn't she?).your lover is a troublesome one, he is..  
  
Sumomo: And he'll be here any minute! He'll be here to rescue me and to kill you!  
  
Illusen: I'm growing impatient..I was waiting to do this in front of Kurama, but time is running out *walks over; bears her fangs and bites into Sumomo's neck*  
  
Sumomo: Ngh..*sqints; closes eyes* rrrr..  
  
Illusen: *releases grip and backs away* I just released Dragon Poison into you..you should have only about 15 minutes to live.. *creates an hourglass out of thin air and tips it over so the sand runs* As soon as the sand runs out..so do you..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kurama's time is growing short..Can Sumomo set her feelings aside and cooperate with Hiei? Can Hiei ever be nice enough to help save Sumomo? Can Kurama make it to Sumomo in time before she dies again? Find out next time in:  
  
ILLUSION!  
  
Stay tuned! 


	14. Illusion

Chapter 14: Illusion  
  
Illusen: Your spirit and life energy will start to drain and I will gain your power..  
  
Sumomo: Not if Kurama kills you before it's complete..but tell me..why do you want Kurama?  
  
Illusen: I want his power too..and I tried to get it 15 years ago, but he transported himself to the living world before I could kill him..  
  
Sumomo: 15 years ago? But..how did you know him back then?  
  
Illusen: Humans are such half-wits..*transforms into the little girl who told Hotaru to kill Kurama 15 years ago..* (kinda sounds like Inu-yasha, doesn't it?) If you want to protect the artifacts and your people, Kurama must DIE!  
  
Sumomo: You..you wanted me to weaken Kurama so you could finish him off and gain his power!  
  
Illusen: It took you that long to figure it out? You humans really are slow thinkers..  
  
Sumomo: You won't get away with this!  
  
Illusen: I believe I already have..Kurama's power will soon belong to me..*changes into Sumomo's form*  
  
Sumomo: Just why are you doing that?  
  
Illusen: *creates lipstick out of black smoke and puts it on* To look good for Kurama, of course..  
  
Sumomo: *eyes go big* DON'T YOU GO ANYWHERE NEAR MY KURAMA-SAMA!!!  
  
Illusen: My, my..how possessive..heh heh..Don't worry, Hotaru..my meeting with him..will be breathtaking..  
  
Sumomo: YOU BITCH!!! YOU DIRTY, ROTTEN BITCH!!!  
  
Illusen: Now, now..no need to get angry..  
  
Sumomo: YOU'RE MAD!!!  
  
Illusen: I'm so glad you noticed..*leaves*  
  
Sumomo: Ngh..//The poison is starting to drain my spirit and life energy..it's getting harder to breathe..//*feels weaker; pants* //I have to find a way out of these chains// huff.. huff..huff..  
  
~ With Kurama, Hiei, Botan, Kuwabara, and Yusuke ~  
  
Yusuke: You know, they could put some lights in here or something, or at least get rid of this fog..  
  
Botan: *hears rapid footsteps* Hey guys, hear that?  
  
Kurama: I hear footsteps.(no duh!)  
  
Hiei: Be careful..it might be Illusen..  
  
Illusen: *runs out of the fog in Sumomo's shape* Kurama!  
  
Kurama: Hotaru!  
  
Illusen: *runs into Kurama's arms and kisses him full on the lips* (Ugh.. I hate having to make the evil character do that..GET OFF MY KURAMA-CHAN!!!)  
  
Hiei: Gah! *sweatdrop; blink, blink*  
  
Kurama: *big eyes*  
  
Hiei: rrr..GET OFF KURAMA!!! (yeah, you tell her, Hiei!)  
  
Illusen: I escaped from Illusen *puts the side of her face onto Kurama's chest* I was so scared, Kurama..  
  
Kurama: //I don't remember her being this emotional..her scent..it's different..wait a sec!// *sniffs her hair* You're not Hotaru!  
  
Illusen: *backs away* You're right..I'm not..(after they figure her out, why does she always give herself away? Hmm.. I guess villains are more stupid than I thought..) *goes into her dragon lady form*  
  
Yusuke: Illusen..BITE THIS!!! *fires Spirit gun*  
  
Illusen: *uses a shield to deflect the wave*  
  
Yusuke: What?  
  
Illusen: My turn..*fires a black ball of sludge to make Yusuke stick to the castle wall*  
  
Yusuke: rrrr..I..I'm stuck! I can't get out!  
  
~ With Sumomo ~  
  
Sumomo: God, these chains are impossible to get out of! If only I had the key..Hey! *reaches for a bobby pin holding her hair back; picks the lock*  
  
Chains: *unlock; burst into black flames and disperse*  
  
Sumomo: Heh..That's what I love about being a girl..*looks at the hourglass*  
  
Hourglass: *only about 1/4 full*  
  
Sumomo: I don't have much time..*sees her bow and arrow cast aside on the floor* Why do the villains always make escapes so convenient? *runs to find the others and Illusen*  
  
~ With Illusen, Botan, and the guys ~  
  
Illusen: Now for the rest of you..*sends the black sludge at the others*  
  
Kurama, Hiei, Botan, and Kuwabara: *stuck to the wall*  
  
Botan: This can't be good..  
  
Yusuke: You think?  
  
Illusen: *walks up to Kurama* I have been waiting a long time for this..*bears her fangs*  
  
Kurama: rrr..*struggles; tries to break out of the sludge*  
  
Illusen: *about 3 inches away from Kurama's neck*  
  
Spirit arrow: *flies and hits Illusen in the back*  
  
Sumomo: That's what you deserve..huff..huff..*starts rapidly sweating*  
  
Illusen: Ho..Hotaru..*drips of blood fall down her face* You won't last much longer..  
  
Kurama: *breaks out of the sludge* Hey, the blast form the Spirit arrow must have dried it..  
  
Hiei, Kuwabara, Yusuke and Botan: *break out of the sludge*  
  
Illusen: The poison will claim your soul in a matter of seconds..heh heh heh..  
  
Hourglass: *little bit of sand left*  
  
Sumomo: *drops to the floor*  
  
Kurama: HOTARU!!! *runs to her*  
  
Sumomo: Kur..Kurama..now's your chance..kill Illusen.. Before she escapes..  
  
Kurama: No..we'll heal you, and we'll fight her together..  
  
Sumomo: There's not enough time..just do me a favor..okay?  
  
Kurama: Anything..*holds Sumomo's hand up*  
  
Sumomo: Don't..don't forget me..  
  
Hourglass: *last of the sand runs out*  
  
Sumomo: *hand lifelessly falls*  
  
Kurama: Hotaru? *tilts her face up and lets it fall* No...*tear falls onto Sumomo's cheek* no, you can't be gone..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
No! Kurama didn't make it in time! (You thought he was going to make it, didn't you?) Can Kurama ever get Sumomo's life back? Or will his power also be given to Illusen with his soul taken as well? Find out next time in:  
  
FIGHTING FOR A LOST SOUL! 


	15. Fighting for a lost soul

Chapter 15: Fighting for a Lost Soul  
  
Kurama: No...no, she can't be gone..  
  
Kuwabara: What's wrong with Kurama?  
  
Botan: What do you think?!? The person who he's loved all his life (and past life) just died before his eyes!  
  
Hiei: *points head down; blushes* //He really does love her..and she loved him..//  
  
Illusen: Heh heh heh...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Now I have fully gained Hotaru's legendary power! And with her power, Kurama, next I'll have yours, and I WILL BE UNSTOPPABLE!!!  
  
Kurama: *pulls out the rose whip* Not if I have anything to say about it..*lashes at Illusen*  
  
Illusen: *stumbles* //rrr..he won't come down easy..I guess we'll just have to play the hard way..//  
  
Yusuke: C'mon Kuwabara! Let's help him!  
  
Kuwabara: *nods and starts to run*  
  
Hiei: Stop  
  
Kuwabara: You crazy, Hiei? Kurama needs our help!  
  
Kurama: Hiei is right..  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara: Huh?  
  
Kurama: She has wronged me, and hurt a friend..I have to deal with it myself.. *takes out the Iddun box gas* Everyone stand back..*turns into Youko Kurama*  
  
Yusuke: Kurama, are you sure about what you're doing?  
  
Kurama: Don't worry about me..^-^  
  
Botan: Good luck, Kurama..  
  
Kurama: Thank you, Botan, it means a lot  
  
Hiei: Kurama?  
  
Kurama: Yes, Hiei?  
  
Hiei: Good luck..I guess..just, don't die out there, okay?  
  
Kurama: Thanks, Hiei..  
  
Illusen: *fires a Spirit arrow (gained from Sumomo's death) at Kurama*  
  
Kurama: *dodges the arrow; whiplashes at Illusen*  
  
Yusuke: Hiei..  
  
Hiei: Hmm?  
  
Yusuke: Is there somethin' going on between you and Kurama?  
  
Botan: I kinda wondered that myself..  
  
Hiei: NO! OF COURSE NOT!  
  
Kuwabara: Or is this little jealousy factor of Kurama and Hotaru just one of your random mood swings?  
  
Hiei: I'd rather not talk about it..  
  
Botan: *gasp* Hiei IS gay!  
  
Hiei: NO I'M NOT!!! I'M A FIRE DEMON, DAMMIT!!! *flames surround him*  
  
Kuwabara: If you say so..  
  
Illusen: *firing spirit arrows at Kurama*  
  
Kurama: *dodging and slicing the arrows with his rose whip*  
  
Illusen: *pulls out 2 arrows at once and fires them at the same time*  
  
Kurama: *slices one of the arrows; doesn't notice the second one heading right for him*  
  
Arrow: *hits Kurama in the chest and pins him to the wall*  
  
Kurama: I can't break free!!!  
  
Illusen: Heh heh heh..face it, Kurama..I've won *steps closer to him*  
  
Kurama: //Must get free!//  
  
Illusen: *steps closer until she's right in front of him* And now your little girlfriend isn't here to save y--  
  
Barrier: *activates around Kurama; shocks Illusen, making her weaker*  
  
Illusen: //This force shield..it drains my power..but how?//  
  
Sumomo: *hands somehow folded to look like she's praying*  
  
Kurama: Hotaru created the shield?  
  
Arrow: *also drained of it's power*  
  
Kurama: *takes out the arrow and whiplashes Illusen*  
  
Illusen: Wha--NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! *disenagrates*  
  
Castle: *starts to crumble*  
  
Illusen: *souls she captured are let free*  
  
Kurama: *runs over to Sumomo*  
  
Botan: We have to leave! Now!  
  
Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Botan: *run for the castle door*  
  
Sumomo's soul: *inserts itself into Sumomo*  
  
Sumomo: *unconcious*  
  
Kurama: Sumomo! C'mon! Wake up! Sumomo!  
  
Hiei: Kurama! *runs over to him* Don't worry *picks up Sumomo* I'll get Sumomo out of here.. *runs out of the castle*  
  
Kurama: *runs out the door*  
  
Yusuke, Botan, Kuwabara, Hiei, Sumomo, and Kurama: *runs across the snare they tied up before*  
  
Sumomo: Uh..*looks up* //Hiei?!//..ugh..*falls asleep*  
  
Hiei: *walks over to Kurama and places Sumomo in his arms*  
  
Kurama: We have to get her someplace where she can rest..  
  
Botan: Aren't your arms just fine? Hee hee..^-^  
  
Koenma: Have no fear, Master Koenma is here! *lands the jet next to them*  
  
Yusuke: Go, Koenma! Did I just say that?  
  
Botan: Come on! Let's go!  
  
Every 1: *gets on the jet*  
  
Kuwabara: Home, here we come!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They did it! Now all Sumomo has to do is wake up! (who knows how long that'll take..) Stay tuned for:  
  
HOME AGAIN! 


	16. Home again

Chapter 16: Home Again  
  
~ Later that night, at Kurama's house ~  
  
Sumomo: *on Kurama's couch, still asleep*  
  
Kurama: *at Sumomo's bedside (what am I supposed to say..couch side?)*  
  
Yusuke: Wow, he's been sitting there for over 3 hours and still hasn't moved an inch..  
  
Koenma: Botan and I will go back to Spirit World...best wishes to Sumomo when she wakes up..  
  
Kurama: *blankly waves*  
  
Koenma and Botan: *go into Spirit World* ( People say they're a couple..unlikely pair, aren't they?)  
  
Yusuke: C'mon, Kuwabara..I think Kurama would like to be alone with Sumomo *leaves*  
  
Kuwabara: *follows*  
  
Sumomo: *eyes open slowly; blinks once* Uh..my head..*sits up*  
  
Kurama: Hotaru! *throws his arms around her* I'm so glad you're all right..*tear flows down his cheek*  
  
Sumomo: //He's..crying?!// *sighs* //It's been so long since I've felt so warm in his embrace//  
  
Kurama: Thank you..so much..for saving me..  
  
Sumomo: *pulls away* no..thank you..you gave me the strength to weaken her..  
  
Kurama: How..how did you make that shield?  
  
Sumomo: I didn't make it..you did..  
  
Kurama: Huh?  
  
Sumomo: You shed tears for me..cried for me..that tear that landed on me..it emitted a power stronger than any other..  
  
Kurama: What's that power?  
  
Sumomo: ..Love  
  
Kurama: You're right..love is the strongest power of all..  
  
Sumomo: But tell me..why was Hiei carrying me before I fell asleep?  
  
Hiei: *sitting in the windowsill* Because I knew Kurama would not be able to live with himself if he let you stay in that crumbling castle to die there after you got your soul back..I just helped him a bit..  
  
Sumomo: Well, thank you..  
  
Hiei: *blink, blink* hmph..I could've left you there to rot and I would've had Kurama all to myself..  
  
Kurama: *turns to Sumomo* It's his way of saying "you're welcome"  
  
Sumomo: Weird way of saying it..  
  
Kurama: You get used to it ^-^  
  
Sumomo: *nods* ^-^  
  
Kurama: *stands up* Well, since now you're feeling better, let's go up to my room *pulls Sumomo by the hand*  
  
Sumomo: Kur-Kurama! What the hell do you think you're doing?!?  
  
Kurama: Well, now that we're fiancées and all, don't you think that we should..you know..do it?  
  
Sumomo: *big eyes* O-o HELL, NO! I'm a virgin, for crying out loud!  
  
Kurama: *goes into Sumomo's face* not for looooooooooooooong..  
  
Sumomo: *blink, blink* Oooh..naughty kitsune..  
  
Hiei: *follow them to Kurama's room* Oh, great..3 in a bed..  
  
Sumomo and Kurama: *push Hiei out of the room; slam the door and lock it*  
  
Hiei: Hey! What's the big idea?!? *bangs on the door with his fists* Let me in Kurama! Kurama! KURAMA!  
  
Kurama: Do you think we should let him in?  
  
Sumomo: *kisses Kurama* No way..^-^  
  
~ THE END ~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hmph..I wish that was me doing that end part with Kurama instead of Sumomo..oh well..now you all think I'm crazy don't you? ADMIT IT!!!  
  
But, sorry, that's the end! If I get any new ideas from my reviewers, I will make a new chapter, so please Review! Bye for now!  
~ Kurama/s-girl ^-^ *holds up a "V" sign w/ her fingers* 


End file.
